


The Missing Rose

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daydreaming, F/F, Friendship, Guilt, Love, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: Charles and Ellie have an argument, and Ellie leaves the house to get some time to herself. Then, she gets lost, and doesn't know where she is, and goes missing.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose/Dr. Vinschpinsilstien (Henry Stickmin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Missing Rose

Ellie angrily sighed, and left the house, slamming the door behind her.  
Charles blinked a few times in shock, he was still frustrated with her. She always had to start up arguments for no reason. It was stupid of her! Why would she do something like that? Charles sighed. Henry was probably sulking in his room, because he was scared of loud noises. Ellie was probably going to be gone for a few hours. She'd be back by tomorrow, Charles was certain. Ellie had stopped. She grabbed her umbrella incase of rain. There was clouds in the dark, endless night sky. She had worn her purple jacket, along with some black jeans, and her usual creamy white colored boots. She looked around, she had parked at the side of the street, it was just starting to drizzle. Ellie opened her umbrella and held it over her head. The umbrella was black with a red-pink rose pattern, not colored in, just the outlines. The rain droplets pattered lightly on her umbrella and the dark smoky-gray concrete. Ellie sighed, slightly calming down now that she was away from Charles. The lights in the city had lit up the dark area. She leaned onto her motorcycle, listening the rain get slightly heavier every second. She was waiting for the rain to calm down to hop back on her motorcycle and drive farther away. If she was gone for too long, Charles might come looking for her. She would come back by tomorrow, she didn't want to be reported missing. Then people would REALLY start looking for her. Ellie pull her hood over her head, covering her short, bright red colored hair. Her hair was too bright to be her natural hair color, and her natural hair color was blonde. Like her brother, Jacob Rose. She hadn't seen Jacob in awhile. Maybe she'd contact him sometime. It had gotten a lot darker by the time the rain slowed down. Ellie pointed her umbrella downward, shook some rain drops off of it, and folded it closed. Ellie zipped up her coat, and hopped back onto her motorcycle, turning on the lights. She drove out of the spot she had parked in, and drove off.


End file.
